We Just Stood in There for Seven Minutes
by Sydney Castle
Summary: When a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven gets started, what will couple Steve and Ponyboy do when they're in the closet together?


This story was made specifically by request! It's a Steve and Ponyboy fanfic. They are a cute couple (Delia Medina got me into them and she was the one who requested it.) so without anymore talking, here comes Delia's get well present! Love you bro!~ 3 please review, favorite, and follow when you're done.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.  
>"Steve, you really don't have to do this... We can just stand in here for seven minutes..." I gulped.<br>Steve rolled his eyes. "As if I'm gonna do that! Don't be such a wuss, Ponyboy! We've kissed and done romantic things before, what's so different about this time?"  
>"It's that everyone knows that we are doing those things," I sighed.<br>"Ponyboy, you gotta quit being so worried all the time," Steve said, then kissing me on the cheek.  
>I bet I know what you're thinking. How did me and my boyfriend Steve end up in a closet? Well I'll tell you. It all happened 35 minutes before Steve and I went in the closet and Sodapop and Two-Bit wanted to play a game. Sodapop clapped his hands real loud and snapped everyone out of their slump.<br>"Alright everyone! We're gonna play a game! Everyone get in a circle on the floor!" Sodapop commanded.  
>Two-Bit laughed real loud and we all gathered into a circle, real lazily.<br>"Ok, all couples cannot sit next to each other!" Two-Bit ordered.  
>Darry and Dally looked at each other and then separated quickly. Dally came and sat by me and Darry sat across from him.<br>"Steve, come sit by me. You have to separate from Ponyboy," Sodapop said.  
>Steve did as Sodapop said. Two-Bit then pulled out an empty beer bottle and set it in the middle of the circle. I looked over at Johnny, who was biting his nails nervously.<br>"Ok people, it's gonna get awkward..." Two-Bit said. "This game is called Seven Minutes in Heaven."  
>Everyone moaned when he said the name. Sodapop laughed hysterically. All the couples looked at each other nervously, especially Darry and Dally. They were rather committed to each other.<br>"You have to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to go into the closet and do what you want to them for seven minutes. After the seven minutes is over, you come back out and tell us how it was and what you did. This game is supposed to be awkward for everybody. There's no backing out of it," Sodapop explained. "The person to Two-Bit's left will go first."  
>It was Darry. He took the beer bottle in his hand and set it in the middle. He then spun it. It went around really fast. It went past Johnny and then past me and then on to Dally and then to Sodapop and then to Steve and then to Darry and back around again. That went on for a couple more spins. It started to slow down at Darry and then it went past me and then past Johnny and then it stopped at Dally... Everyone moaned.<br>"Seriously? A couple?" Two-Bit groaned.  
>"Oh thank God..." Darry muttered.<br>Dally was blushing like crazy. Darry stood up in the middle of the circle. He went over to Dally and pulled him up by the hand and stood him up.  
>"We'll be back... C'mon, Dal," Darry said, holding his hand and pulling him down the hallway.<br>They then went into the closet and shut the door. Sodapop started the timer. During the seven minutes, we heard the door rattle a little.  
>"Well, Darry must be goin' crazy in there..." Two-Bit joked.<br>Sodapop chuckled and then the seven minutes were up.  
>"Okay guys! The seven minutes are up! Come out now!" Sodapop yelled.<br>The door then rattled again. I sighed. There was no way that was going to happen if me and Steve got picked, I thought. After ten minutes, Dally and Darry hadn't come out yet. Two-Bit sighed and passed the bottle to Johnny. He stared at it for a long time. He then shook his head.  
>"I'm gonna have to pass..." Johnny said.<br>"Oh c'mon Johnnycake! You know you want to! I mean look at all the fun Darry and Dally are having with this!" Two-Bit laughed.  
>The door then rattled again. Johnny then passed it to me. I held the beer bottle in my hand and then set it down in the middle and spun it around, but not as fast as Darry did. It went around a couple times. I started getting nervous because it looked like it was going to land on Sodapop. And if it did, then I would seriously beg for a respin or I would quit the game. But no, it didn't land on Sodapop, it landed on Steve...<p>

Steve's P.O.V.  
>All eyes were now on me. The bottle landed on me... The bottle that my boyfriend had spun landed on me... Two-Bit groaned next to me.<br>"Another couple?! I swear, this game is rigged..." Two-Bit groaned.  
>Ponyboy stared straight at me with his dark green eyes. I sighed and stood up.<br>"Cmon Ponyboy. We'll go to the closet in your room... Since the hallway closet is occupied..." I muttered.  
>"Seriously, how long have they been in there?" I heard Two-Bit ask.<br>We entered Ponyboy's room and turned left to the closet. I opened the door and let him in first. He stood against the back wall, nervously. I went in and closed the door behind me. It was completely silent. We didn't hear anything from the living room, it was just us now...  
>"Steve, you really don't have to do this... We can just stand here for seven minutes..." he said.<br>I rolled my eyes. "As if I'm gonna do that! Don't be such a wuss, Ponyboy! We've kissed and done romantic things before, what's so different about this time?" I asked.  
>"It's that everyone knows that we are doing those things," he sighed.<br>"Ponyboy, you gotta quit being so worried all the time," I said, then kissing his cheek.  
>He smiled and let out a breathy laugh.<br>"I guess you're right. What do I have to be worried about?" he questioned himself.  
>He then put his hands on my cheeks and brought my face down to his. He then kissed my lips and held them there while he wrapped his arm around my neck. I kissed him back. We knew we didn't want to go as far as Darry and Dally did. Jesus, they were maniacs when it came to that. I took my other hand and pushed it up Ponyboy's shirt. I ran my hand from his top rib to his abdomen and down to his hip bones. He leaned his neck back and breathed out in pleasure. I kissed his cheek again. His ran fingers up my back and he kissed my neck lightly. We then kissed each other again hugged each other tightly while we kissed. God, I loved it. And I felt that Ponyboy, my one and only love, loved it too. Then someone came and knocked on the door.<br>"Guys, your seven minutes are up!" Soda yelled from the other side.  
>Ponyboy and I stopped kissing and we stood in front of each other. Ponyboy smiled. I opened up the door and Ponyboy stepped out.<br>"Well how was it?" Sodapop asked.  
>Ponyboy gulped a little. I knew how he was about other people knowing about our romance.<br>"Well, Soda, we just stood in there for seven minutes. That's what Ponyboy wanted to do, so that's what we did," I answered.  
>"Really? Wow. I'm surprised," he said, walking out of the room.<br>Ponyboy looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks, Steve."  
>"Anytime," I replied back, leaning down to kiss him one last time.<p>

*dead in my own nose blood* hope you get better, bro. Cause I know I'm in worse health because I just lost like 60% of my blood because of that story! Your paying for my medical bills because of it. I hope all the rest of my readers liked it as much as Delia and I did! Please review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
